Chaos comes to Remanent
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: The four Chaos gods have been consumed by the Emperor of Man, but now they all awake on the world of Remanent, but, they are changed... Into women.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos comes to Remanent

 _Arrival_

In a distant plain, in the middle of the grimlands, four figures were deposited in a bright flash of blinding light that seared the ground and was visible for mile around. As the light faded, the figures were revealed one by one.

The first figure was a short, tan, and busty woman with short cropped blood red hair and prominent upper and lower fangs that peeked out from her mouth. She wore simple biker leathers that looked like they had been died in blood. Her left hand held a bronze, double header war axe that was almost as large as she was in a death grip, her red stained fingers were curled around the haft of the axe so tightly that her knuckles were whitening. Her feet were shod in a pair of red stained combat boots, if a person had the misfortune to examine her boots or hands closely, they would realize that both her hands and her boots had been stained red by prolonged contact with blood, the scent of which hung _thickly_ about her.

The second figure was tall and skinny woman, with shapely hips and and long blue hair reaching down to her knees. She was clad in a long dark blue dress with silver embroidery. Around her were two large blue and white wings that shimmered and fluttered briefly before disappearing. Her lips and fingernails were painted the same dark blue as her dress Clutched in both hands was a simple staff made out of a silvery medal that periodically flashed blue. Around where the second figure lay, if you stood quietly you could _just_ barely hear whispers that would remind of this you lost, sounding like warnings of the future, always _just_ below what you could hear.

The third figure was another short woman, with medium length green hair the color of diseased flesh, pulled into a ponytail, not as skinny as the other two figures but with curves in all the right places. She was dressed in a form fitting flower patterned green and white shirt with a simple brown skirt. Her fingernails were painted a sickly green color, the veins in her pale skin pulsed and throbbed in time to her heartbeat. Strapped to her waist was was a flail, the handle of which was made out of a wood that was constantly oozing pus that slowly dripped down the sides, the chain was made out of rusted link of a greenish metal, while the hollow metal ball at the end, rather then having spikes, had a multitude of holes cut out of it. And if by chance you stood near her, you would be able to detect the sweet sent of rot, mistakable for a perfume unless you were _intimately_ familiar with it.

Everything about the fourth figure _screamed_ intimacy from the tips of her pink pixy cut hair, running down the tightly and tastefully cut salmon pink business suit, all they down to the pink leather, high heeled boots, the heels of said boots, easily giving an extra half foot in height. Disturbingly, her delicate hands caressed a whip that looked like long rope of flesh, studded with pink crystal spikes, as she caressed the whip, her hands were cut and nicked by the sharp edges of the whip, the wounds only seemed to increase her moaning. Surrounding her was a perfume of of sexual arousal, if you happened to stand near her, well, you would be thinking with things other then your brain.

These four figure rested asleep in the scorched clearing, not knowing just how truly profound their influence would be on the heroes and villains of this universe...

 _An_.

Ive wanted to do a Warhammer and RWBY crossover for a while.

As always R&R if you would.


	2. Chaos comes to Remanent: Awakening

_Chapter two: Awakening_

Slannesh, Chaos god of lust, excess, and decadence sighed in exasperation. She and her new sisters had awoken, and been surprised to find themselves confined to a female form. She and Tzeentch had been surprised, but not terribly upset, they both had often made mischief in the mortal world of men in mortal forms of both sexes. Nurgal and Khornal however had been absolutely pissed, to say the least, Slannesh winced as another large crash sounded as Khornal and Nurgal took their frustrations out on the base of mutants they had discovered. The mutants were all roughly similar with no more mutations then a few select animal traits.

 _Flashback_

 _Slannesh grinned as the now adorable berserker that used to be her brother had a mini-meltdown. The now pint-sized axe wielder was currently stomping her booted foot repeatedly into a wolf like creatures skull in a fit of pique, she had been yelling at Tzeentch for calling her girl when a pack of the creatures had attacked, interrupting her._

 _Nurgal who had been screaming that she was 'a grandfather, not grandmother!' And using the flail that had been strapped to her waist to beat the wolves to death, whenever the flail touched anything organic other then Nurgal, the material in contact with the flail began to dissolve, leaving many creatures great portions of their bodies dissolved._

 _Tzeentch who had accepted the change with an irritated smile was only concerned that fate was moving beyond what she could control, was currently using her magic with each hit of her staff, letting a small explosion of magic detonate on contact, gouging large holes out of any creature she so much as touched with the staff._

 _Slannesh had honestly cared the least about the new found change, she had often assumed female mortal form when she would enter the mortal world, now she smiled nastily as her opponents continued seizing. Her whip was coated with an aphrodisiac potent enough that it caused seizures strong enough to crack bone and tear muscle, and with each strike of her whip which seemed to bend and twist of its own volition another creature fell._

 _Flashback end_

After they had became acquainted with their basic weapons, the godly sisters had all also experimented with their what remained of their true chaos powers. As the sisters of chaos explored and practiced their newfound weapons, The sisters had stumbled across a base of mutants that looked like a cross between humans and many common animals. The mutants had been dressed in indexical uniforms with masks that were similar to the bone plated and black furred creatures. It had become the perfect opportunity to practice their new restricted powers and their mortal forms on humanoids. Slannesh had been particularly entertained by her powers.

 _Flashback_

 _Khorne's powers had been discovered when she entered into a rage when she was dealing with one of the uniformed bear mutants, the mutant had gotten a lucky blow with an odd gun sword on her side, but the next strike that Khorne had landed with her axe had been half again as strong, each blow she gave the bear mutant after that started getting faster and stronger until Khorne had diced the bear mutant into pieces. Khorne had taken to calling her reduced power the 'Blood Rage.'_

 _Tzeentch still retained a portion of her fate manipulation and was able to mark others as victors or losers, when she concentrated she was even able to manipulate her siblings fights strike by strike, Tzeentch decided to call her limited powers 'Fate Weaving.'_

 _Nurgal who was still muttering about 'F*c%king grandmothers' discovered the power of her blood when she had accidentally bit her cheek while fighting one of the mutants and spat her blood on to the creatures face, the creature had frozen briefly before it had started seizing as large pustules of infected flesh had started growing all over it, even under the bone mask on its face, until it had collapsed as a unrecognizable mass of diseased flesh. Nurgal had experimentally spat blood on the mutant again and it had exploded in a shower of pus and bone. Later she discovered she could absorb the plague back into herself through in an open wound, thereby curing those afflicted with her power. She called her power 'plague bringer.'_

 _Slannesh called her reduced powers 'aura of infatuation'. It turned out she had the ability to screw with anyone who could smell her perfume or see her and gave them erotic visions , susceptibility to hypnotics suggestion, and increased arousal._

 _Apparently the uniformed mutants decided that they would work out their erotic tension on each other and Slannesh._

 _It was awkward for everyone but Slannesh._

 _Flashback end_

Slannesh had just finished interrogating her newly found butt buddies, and they had learned a few basics.

Their newly limited powers? Aura and Semblances, a manifestation of a weaponized soul.

Their location? Either a backwater world that has escaped even the notice of chaos, or a completely alternate dimension.

These strangely human mutants with common mutations? A form of ab-human known as Faunus who are apparently discriminated against due to their Faunus heritage.

The politics? Four kingdoms with tension rising, the White Fang- a group of terrorists fighting for Faunus rights, Hunters and Huntresses fighting against an unseen threat leading the legions of grim. All in all a war waiting to happen.

Conclusion? A world **ripe** for the picking.

 _Authors Note_

Your making us look bad! Two great chapter that are mostly correct spelling wise? Dang, at least miss some punctuation!

 _Sorry, I love this idea so Im going to do the best that I can, besides I got to make my story look better then yours so they know who writes which story._

 _To Soogenz and Commissar Carl._

 _You both brought up something that I wrestled with while considering the story, but I will leave you with this thought, what (other) famous group in Remanent is made up of 4 women with fantastic powers?_


	3. Chaos comes to Remanent: Fairytail

_Fairy tail_

Ozpin looked down in fascination at the transcripts that had been compiled by independent huntsman. It was a little known practice that if you were rich enough, lucky enough, or had the right connections you could be tutored by friends or family before applying to one of the combat academy as long as you were tested by a panel of certified Huntsman. And now, a team that had apparently exploited the rule to its utmost had arrived the day before the deadline for student applications ended. The transcripts in front of him were rather, _unsettlingly,_ impressive.

They painted a picture of a four young women of almost unbelievable skill, trained to the breaking point by their parents in the outskirts of the Grimlands, learning how to become the perfect team and the ultimate fighting force against human and grim alike. He gazed at the four pictures in front of him, and then glanced at the four women in front of him.

Charlotte Destino, A rather normal 17 year old girl who's only noticeable feat is that she is a master of aura-enhanced martial arts with a unique semblance of good and bad luck granting. There was also a small note in her file that said she was a control freak.

Annalise Krov, a 17 year old girl who based on her transcripts defined the word 'berserker.' Her Semblance apparently also allowed to increase her strength and speed for every hit she landed, and every blow she takes from an opponent. A side note on her transcripts was that she also had a very disturbing amount of blood lust…

Olivia Gnil', a short 16 year old who had only three things marked down in her file. 'Don't mess with her plants.' 'Don't call her a girl.' And a final point that had been underlined and circled so many times the rule itself was almost illegible. 'Whatever you do, **DONT GET HER BLOOD ON YOU"** **.**

Sasha Lussuria, a 16 year old who had refused to be parted from her rather disturbing flesh colored whip, her semblance was a minor illusionary one where she could conjure distracting phantasms. Out of all four of the girls in front of him at the moment, she put Ozpin the most on edge with her smile, a smile that made Ozpin feel like he was a puppy who had just pissed on the carpet, but his owner found him just too darned adorable to actually punish, so she would allow him to keep on doing whatever was wrong as long as she found it amusing.

Ozpin looked up at the four prospective students.

A quartet of some the strangest children he had ever seen gazed back at him.

"What is your favorite fairy tail?

The four looked at each other at the odd question before the Destino girl who was dressed entirely in shades of blue responded in an icy tone. "We are not particularly acquainted with fairy tails, headmaster, our parents were the ones who trained us and they had no particular desire to impart on us the _silly_ fables that might have distracted us from approaching the level we are at now."

Ozpin nodded. "And what level would that be miss Destino?" Destino motioned to the transcripts that were laid out in font of him that all agreed that each of the four girls in front of him were more then ready to be Beacon students, according to the files each one of these strange girls were prodigies the likes of which could only be compared to Ruby Rose, a girl who's skills and techniques had now earned here a spot in Beacon two years early, but more then that each of the girls gave off the impression of being completely and utterly battle tested, and experienced beyond their years.

"I believe our transcripts and the evaluations that were conducted by Huntsmen, Obadiah and Qrow both speak to our combat readiness _sir._ "

Ozpin nodded again. The transcripts did show that. But he still felt something was **_off_** about each one of them. If asked He wouldn't have been able to tell you what it was that he felt, but there was something subtly wrong with each of of them, but for all that, he could not find a legitimate reason to deny any of them entry into Beacon, and hopefully he would be able to figure out what exactly was so **_off_** about the four of them if he did.

"Very well, each of you is provisionally accepted into Beacon Academy, however your request to become a team before passing initiation is denied, you will have teams and partners selected just like everyone else." Ozpin was about to explain how they would have an equal chance to be on separate teams and a chance to meet and get to know people other then their siblings would be beneficial in the long term, but Annalise, the girl dressed in the red leathers angrily stomped out before he could continue. The fourth girl, Sasha Lussuria, stroked the whip at her side briefly before giggling and walking out after her sister. The third girl, Olivia Gnil' just stood up, muttered something under her breath about female mood swings and left. Charlotte shook her head.

"Headmaster, I speak for the group when I say this, we will still be coming to Beacon, but we are severely disappointed in you. We have been raised together and fight together, we are a team wether you like it or not. We are Chaos headmaster, for that is what we have been trained for, we are the team that should be sent in when all hope is lost, or when you desire you enemies to be broken and beaten before you." Here she paused and delicately placed her hands on the wood of his desk. As she spoke again her eyes seemed to glow, and his desk started to smoke where her hands had been placed

"What you do _not_ do, is force us to interact with strangers and unknowns after living the vast majority of our lives in or near the Grimlands," Charlotte's hands began to melt slightly into the wood of the desk. "As you would have read from those files in front of you, my sisters and I have picked up, **_habits,_** while in the Grimlands, these have allowed to cope and continue as semi-sane beings. And **now** you intend to split us up."

Charlotte stood up to leave, her blue dress flowing around her like water as she strode regally towards the door.

"Think on that, but we **will** see you in a week for initiation."

Headmaster Ozpin was left alone in his office, with two black handprints burned into his desk, and the smell of burnt wood as he considered her words.

 _Later_

The four sat around a table in silence that was broken when Tzeentch smiled and spoke.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

Authors note

I am still really enjoying this story, and I have to admit, I was a little surprised at all the comments and reviews so far, Im beating the other two and their a little but-hurt about it.

Anywho.

Richard1081: I probably wont bring in any of the primarchs, or really anyone else from the Warhammer world. Not totally certain yet, for crossovers Ive always felt that when _suddenly_ theres some enemy or ally from the crossovers world that comes in to complicate the situation was an authors way of intruding a new plot twist without actually having to invest any effort in the situation of the crossover world.

(However just because I wont bring in characters from the Warhammer universe wont mean that I wont be making reference and brining in some new Warhammer-e powers.)


	4. Chaos comes to Remanent:Beckon to Beacon

_Beckon to Beacon_

Khorne and her, _eurgh,_ her _sisters_ , had commandeered a corner of the bullhead on its way to Beacon Academy. Khorne observed the prospective hunters and huntresses for combat ability.

A red headed girl dressed in bronze spartan-esque ware stood out the most through the virtue of her already highly developed combat ability.

Closely behind the red headed and scantily clad spartan was a small red clocked girl with bright silver eyes. Close to the silver eyed girls level was a tall and top heavy blond.

 _'_ _Seriously, how the hell are those things staying in her top?'_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Khorne glanced down at her own, they were complexly covered. And they still shifted awkwardly at the worst times, usually during combat!

Grumbling under her breath about stupid female bodies and there problems Khorne turned to see Slannesh fixing the buxom blond with one of her patented and distinctly creepy Slannesh - undressing with her eyes - looksTM

Khorne flicked Slannesh's ear and hissed quietly.

" _Quit it with the damn._ ** _Perveted_** _. looks!_ We are trying to pass for a normal as possible-idiot!"

Slannesh gave a moan of satisfaction at the brief moment of discomfort.

"Fine, I'l be normal… But only for now…"

She then gave one last calculating look at the blond who was conversing with the silver eyed girl.

 _Meanwhile…_

Yang abruptly shivered in disgust before muttering something under her breath.

Ruby looked at her sister weirdly, she hadn't heard everything that her sister had said but she had heard enough.

She listened as her sister muttered something about phallic rubber duckies and cream pies before edging away.

 _Bow chicka-wow-wow Time Skip-After Ruby's weaponized sneeze_

Ruby sat on the ground depressed that her first day at Beacon had already gone so badly. She didn't notice the two figures walking towards her.

The first was a tall, blond, and scraggly boy in a sweat shirt and white armor with a sword strapped to his hip.

The second was a tall, thin, but shapely female teen, wearing a knee length blue close decorated with silver embroidery that stretched over her dress in eye twisting head-ache inducing patterns.

As they approached Ruby there was a brief moment of unspoken communication between the two as they glanced at each other before continuing towards Ruby.

Ruby looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. In front of her stood two teens.

"Need any help?" The blond teen asked before offering his hand to help her up.

Ruby sniffed before taking the outstretched hand.

"Thanks."

The older blue haired girl smiled at Ruby.

"Are you alright little one?"

Ruby huffed and stamped her foot cutely.

"My names not little one! Its Ruby, Ruby Rose. And besides Im not little. I drink milk." She declared in a self satisfied tone.

The older girl stifled her giggles before replying

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ruby. My name is Charlotte Destino."

Ruby shyly nodded at Charlotte in acknowledgment.

The blond chuckled at Ruby's abrupt shift in personality before speaking.

"My names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and the ladies love it."

Ruby deadpanned at Jaunes proclamation..

"Do they?"

Jaunes voice cracked a little as he replied.

"T-they will!"

It was Charlotte's turn to deadpan.

"Will they?"

Jaunes voice reached an octave higher as he stuttered.

"Yes! Probably? Maybe…"

Both girls laughed at him before Ruby stopped and looked at him with a _deep_ , _soul searching_ , and inquisitive stare that went on for what seemed to be an eternity before asking,

"Arn't you the guy who vomited on the airship?"

 _Tra-LA_ ** _-LA_** _Timeskip_

Jaune, Ruby, and Charlotte were wandering around the grounds of Beacon Academy while chatting idly.

"I'm sorry! Its just that vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Charlotte hummed in agreement as Jaune stuttered.

"W-well motion sickness is a way more common ailment then people let on! And besides, what if I called you crater face!"

Charlotte giggled at Jaunes repost and the miniature war of words that followed. Charlotte lost herself in contemplation and plans that were interrupted when Ruby nudged her in the side.

"So… What do'ya got?"

Charlotte cocked her head in confusion until Ruby elaborated.

"What kind of weapon do you have? Ive got my baby Crescent Rose."

And pulled out a large piece of red metal that shifted and unfolded into a gigantic scythe. Ruby's following explanation about her weapon was only clarified when she realized neither of the the people with her understood a word of what she had said.

"Its also a gun."

She clarified before cocking it.

"Wow," Jaune responded in awe. "Thats awesome, all I've got is this."

Jaune pulled out his sword before hoisting his sheath onto one arm and expanding it into a shield with a metallic schwing.

Ruby gave an appreciative look to the sword and shield sheath.

"Nice, very nice, can they do anything else?"

Jaune wilted a little and shook his head mournfully.

"Nope, but apparently the shield had never been scratched, and the sword can never be broken though."

Charlotte looked impressed.

"Having an indestructible shield and an unbreakable sword is still very impressive."

Ruby nodded in agreement before turning to Charlotte.

"So, you've seen our weapons, but what about yours?"

Charlotte pulled up her blouse and grabbed a small but thick silver stick from a thigh holster, With a twist and a stroke it extended to more then double its original size. The now full length silver staff had veins of blue metal running through it that pulsed and throbbed.

(Ahh, the innuendo.)

"This is the Destiny Beater. Its a collapsible Bo staff made up of aura conductive metals that assist in the application of my aura enhanced martial arts."

At Ruby and Jaune's confused look, Charlotte shook her head before tapping her staff on a nearby patch of dirt.

"No Aura release."

She then tapped her staff on again and Shen she did a large portion of the ground exploded like a grenade had gone off. After the smoke had cleared Charlotte just pointed at the large hole that had been torn into that ground and said,

"Aura Release."

Jaune and Ruby nodded numbly

Charlotte nodded in satisfaction before looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"Hey, do either of you know where we are supposed to going?"

 _End of chapter_

Hookay. SO lets start addressing the comments from the peanut gallery. But first. The reason for the adventurous time skips is because I find the normal time-skips really boring, so I spiced them up like the finest meatballs.

Going from earliest to most recent.

Guest: NO! She might get into a relationship, but thats it.

Blazerforce: Actually a really good question, and honestly I don't know yet because I actually had never heard of Malice until you mentioned it and I had to look it up.

Snoogenz: Sort of. Think about it this way, your stuck in a unknown world with people you've known for millions of years and you've worked with them and against them. To be honest the relationship that Chaos gods have defies explanation, but I will do my best.

Galahad: Dude, ya didn't read the chapter close enough if that your take. If your talking about where Nurgal was throttling her opponents and was quite pissed, its because a deity who had just spent the last few millennia as a male just became a short and attractive female.

You'd be pissed too.

Commisar Carl: Im not calling you butt hurt, I share my page with two other authors who were jealous about how well my story was doing. And trust me, Im going to get to the weird factor for each of them later, some will be affected far less, (Slannesh) and some will take a long time to get used to the new them, (Nurgal). And as far as your last comment goes I deleted it because it was offensive. I don't actually care that much if you don't like my story, I don't mind your criticism because it actually helps me think through my next chapter. But you insulted both my story and my readers. AND THAT SHIT DONT FLY

Black Templar: Yeah…. Gotta agree with you there. Khorne is my favorite out of the Chaos gods with Nurgal as close second which is why I want to take a lot of time developing their characters.

DasPeas: The names of the Chaos books are exactly as how I found them spelled in the Chaos Army rule book that I own.

The Weeping Prophet: WHY!? WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT? I don't know if ill use it in the main story but its a brilliant idea and if you want to write an Omake of it Ill gladly post it in the next chapter.

Zerodone: I dont know, but Im pretty sure this is longer. And thanks for the compliment!

Until next time- Shamalamadingdong


	5. Chaos comes to Remanent: Staked Claims

_\- After Ozpin's speech_

Yang

Yang had wandered off to get changed and drop off her weapons in her rocket locker before the mass sleep over in the auditorium when on the way back she abruptly ran into someone as she rounded the corner.

As she blearily shook her head she realized she was in the process of suffocation a blood red haired girl with her cleavage. The red haired girl was short and curvy, her hands were scrabbling against the ground as she attempted to reach a disturbingly large bronze axe that lay on the ground near her.

Yang hurriedly got off the smaller girl who huffed in great gasps of great gasps of breath before grabbing the axe and growling.

"The frack?"

Yang frantically shook her hands as the leather clad girl leveled her humongous axe at Yangs head.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was an accident!"

The girl bared her teeth, her long, pointed, teeth.

HOLY SHIT SHE HAS FANGS!?

The girl narrowed her eyes at Yang.

"Your the one my sister was staring at on the ship."

Yang was about to ask what the hell she was talking about wet the red leather clad girl held out the hand that wasn't holding the axe.

"I'm Annalise Krov."

Yang hesitantly stuck out her hand to shake when Annalise grabbed Yang by the forearm.

"What is your name?"

Yang frantically tried to pull her arm out of the other girls grip. The girls voice took on an unearthly tone as she spoke again.

" **What. Is. Your. Name."**

As the other girl spoke the hand that was gripping Yangs' forearm began heating rapidly until Yang felt like her entire arm was going to be burnt off.

"Its Yang Xiao Long! Now-Let-GO!"

But Annalises grip was like white hot iron as she spoke.

"You have have attracted the attention of the lord of dark of delights, and so she shall tempt you until you are slave of her perversions."

Yang frantically tried to pull her arm out of Annalise's grip as the scent of blood grew and thickened around them.

"You shall descend into the depths of desire and perversion. Unless your pride and honor as a warrior can bring you high after falling so low."

The burning that had been in Yang's forearm began to spread. burning across her entire body. As Yangs' vision began to go black she heard a final proclamation by Annalise as the bitter scent of blood filled her nostrils.

"When you feel you are about to truly fall, only call for Khonre, devote yourself to, hi-her, service. Offer your blood to the blood god and be saved."

The black consume her vision, but only for a moment.

Yang awoke what seemed like a single breath later to Ruby shaking her shoulder.

"Yaaaang! Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

 _Why was I asleep on the floor? The last thing she remembered was changing into her pajamas… Then nothing._

Yang allowed herself to be tugged along back to the auditorium

 _Weiss_

 _Weiss_

 _Weiss!_

Weiss Schnee looked up as she heard her name called, she looked around the crowded auditorium to see if anyone was trying to get her attention. But everyone was absorbed within their own conversation and nighttime practices. All except one girl was dressed is a pair of lose fitting pink sweats and tight vanilla colored shirt. She was slowly moving in what appeared to be a combination of dance and martial arts. Her languorous movements and, Weiss had to admit sensually perfect movements had attracted the gazes of many in the room.

Weiss' breath hitched as the woman pale cream colored eyes met hers with a seeming air of challenge… There was something else in that gaze that drew Weiss like a moth to a flame.

And like the moth, she approached. In awe of the flame, and desist the heat, and knowing that in the end you can only be burned to ashes.

Before Weiss knew what she was doing, she had risen from where she sat and padded with bare feet over cold floors over to where the girl continued her motions. Her cotton candy colored hair whipping through the air as she shifted her head.

Weiss came to a stop as the other girl finished her movements with a gentle flourish. With a sigh the girl grabbed a towel that had been resting nearby and threw it shoulder before turning to dress Weiss.

"Can I help you?"

Weiss stiffened involuntarily at the honey coated steel tone. Abruptly Weiss's etiquette training kicked in and she responded.

"Your dance was beautiful, miss…"

The other girls eyebrow raised at the implied question before responding.

"Sasha Lussuria. Although, generally one introduces themselves first before asking another name."

Weiss automatically inclined her head as a robotic apology slipped past her lips.

"My apologies Sarah, I was merely curious as to the name of who had been preforming those movements so gracefully."

Sasha's eyes sparkled as she replied.

"I'm pleased that you found my movements pleasing Weiss. They form the basis for my fighting style, I could show you more if you wish to spar sometime?"

Weiss eagerly exchanged scroll information with Sasha. Sasha waved Weiss goodbye with a smile that turned predatory as soon as Weiss's back was turned.

 _Blake_

Blake sat in a corner obscured by pillar as she read her novel, her cat ears twitched beneath her bow at at the occasional loud or sudden sound. She started a voice cursed near her.

She looked up to see a tall teen with long blue hair, the blue haired then had a displeased expression on her face that she changed into a ruthful smile.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I just cant find a place to get away from my sisters."

The teen gestured to another area of the room where a girl in pink, a girl in green and black, and a girl in red stained leathers argued with each other.

Blake sighed and motioned for her to sit.

Time passed, the silence between the two was only broken by the occasional rustle of turning pages.

The silence again broken an hour later as the blue haired teen yawned and stood up.

"Thanks for sharing your spot. But I better make sure my sisters are ready for bed. My names Charlotte by the way."

"Blake."

Charlotte smiled warmly at Blake before leaning in and whispering.

" _You might be a cat, but I am a bird."_

Blake's eyes widened as she felt phantom feathers brush against her face, Charlotte winked before she walked away.

 _Ruby_

As Ruby stood in front of a water fountain in idle thought. She was tapped on the shoulder, she turned to see see a green haired girl who was a hair taller then her holding a purple and green flower.

The girl motioned for her to move out of the way. Ruby moved out of the way as the girl watered her plant.

Ruby looked at the plant in curiosity as it seemed to swell briefly with the new water.

"What kind of flower is that?"

The green haired girl shifted slightly as she answered.

"An enoch flower. It is a ancient ancestor to todays common rose."

Ruby leaned in closely before the green haired girl shifted the flower away from her.

"Its also deadly, and highly poisonous."

Ruby winced and leaned far away from the flower.

"Why do you have a deadly flower with you?"

The girl smiled as she gently tended to the flower.

"I am what you might call an extreme gardener. I tend, with all of my energy all plants, wether they be poisonous, they might be man eaters, but I tend to the plants i grow regardless."

Ruby looked at in sickened admiration as she continued.

"I tend my plants, I assure that they live long lives, even saving them from near death and making sure they spread, improve, propagate, and continue for ever."

The girl patted Ruby on the shoulder as she turned and walked away.

And a short while later, Blake blew out the candle marking the end of the first night at Beacon.

 _Authors Note_

Hello hello again, I decided to update this chapter since I've had a few days off recently so I decided to update my favorite story. ALSO, a completely new story will be posted later today because I just finished and posted this story and a little after 3 am, so I bout to crash y'all, I hope you enjoy the new story when I post it, I also hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

NOW! ON TO THE PEANUT GALLERY!

Going from earliest to most recent as usual.

Snoogenz: You really do basically just write the epilogue for each chapter for me, and honestly they are kinda awesome. But to answer your question. So many plans for Tzeentch/Charlotte. Remember folks, Tzeentch is the god who made plans for incremental gains, and who's true intentions sometimes were only revealed long afterwards. Oh yeah, and to answer that last part, they keep her pants on, but lets just say the dreams are _enticing._

Magnusthered1999: I totally agree with you that Yang is going to Khorn or Slannesh, the only questions are which one, and will her becoming a disciple of one, piss off the other? In answer of the second part of your question, I can conclusively say that the primarch's of any kind will not, I repeat, will not be appearing at any point during season 1 or twos chain of events. However I will confirm that a single 40'k character will appear for the finale of season one.

Rc48177: Damn, just damn. However for the sake of argument lets take your foretelling on character by character. First is Ruby, and yeah, I agree that Nurgal is probably the best fit but Khorne also fits because of her anger when family or friends are threatened. Second is Yang, now Yang fits wonderfully in Slannesh's faction just as well as she does in Khorne's, Im writing Yangs charecter as sort of a nicer mix between prince Sigvald and Valkia the bloody. Now Weiss, honestly she is also so scheming its not even funny. Remember when we saw the first interaction between Weiss and Pyrrha? Yeah, she might not be a great schemer but she's still a schemer. And finally Blake, honestly, Blake could probably fit in with any of the gods, she's a warrior, as you put it she's a revolutionary and a mutant, she reads ninja's in love, and honestly, she's afraid that those she cares about will die or be injured.

Blazerforce: Yeah, Ive started looking up stuff to see If Malice will make an appearance but to be honest I need more historical stuff for him/it/her then I have now if Im going to throw Malice in.

Commisar Carl: Hello again. Yes I think you did and for future reference, everyone please keep their comments polite. I don't care if you criticize but please be polite and succinct. Anywho. Onto your question. As far as the misspelling of Nurgal, what do you think? And I will slowly be focusing on the perfection side for SLannesh rather then the pervert side, but the pervert side will still make the occasional appearance, sorry if that don't float your boat but I thought that phallic rubber duck thing was funny.

Guest: Yeah, trust me, if you thought Tzeentch/Charlotte was confused now, just wait.

And as alway R&R. _Constructively please._


	6. Chaos comes to Remanent: Trials

_Chaos Comes to Remanent: Trials_

The morning after initiation, and the perspective students had lined up at the pads. As Ozpin spoke he took the opportunity to observe each of them as they lined up and prepared themselves for initiation.

Yang Xiao Long looked like she hadn't slept at all through the night, and she kept digesting and glancing at Annalise Krov, still dressed in her red leathers and hoisting her bronze war axe aw well as her sister Sasha Lussuria, who had switched out her well fitting business suit for a long form-fitting dress that reached down to her ankles and looked liked like it was made out of snake skin. It was also a disturbingly fleshy pink.

Her sister Ruby Rose looked like concerned at Yang before taking a speculative glance at another of the four sisters who seemed to have have made such an impact. Olivia was dressed in a pair of simple brown pants and a green shirt with her flail casually strapped to her side.

Nora Valkyrie was chattering animatedly with Lee Ren who was staring intently at Charlotte Destino. Miss Valkyrie didn't seem to notice that Red wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her and instead continued wittering on about… Sloths? Hmm. Ozpin wondered whether or not he had to revaluate the mental examination guidelines for entrance.

Weiss Schnee looked as stiff and starched as she had the first day she met, however their was a slight flush to her cheeks as she stared at the Lussuria woman. She shifted in place before she shook her head and visibly refocused herself onto the task at hand on took position on top of the launch pad.

Pyrhha Nikos stared fixedly and awkwardly forward as she felt Annalise Krovs' eye bore into the back of her head. Krov was baring her teeth in a challenging fashion as she fondled her axe in a decidedly… _sexual_ … manner.

Ozpin sighed again. He really had to revise those mental requirements.

Blake Belladonna, the hidden faunus, and ex-white fang captain, again, did she really think that he didn't know? Blake was currently in a in-depth discussion with Charlotte Destino about possible team placements. As they got deeper and more involved into their discussions Blakes ribbon between twitching back and forth as she became more animated. Destino on the other hand was perfectly calm except for the large leather jacket she wore twitched and shifted periodically.

Jaune Arc hesitantly attempted to gain Ozpin's attention as he fidgeted with his sword as he attempted to divine what the initiation process would entail.

Ozpin pointedly ignored the questions by taking a sip of coffee.

"Now take you positions."

Each of the prospective hunters took their positions. Yang winked half heartedly at Ruby Rose before donning a pair of sunglasses as she launched towards Emerald forest.

Sasha winked suggestively at Weiss who blushed, a subtle pink dusting her cheeks, she then was catapulted towards the forest with a whoop. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the rapidly retreating pink figure and withdrew her rapier, and with judicious use of her glyph semblance angled her launch towards the other teen.

Ruby, unfurled her scythe and crouched low over her launchpad, concern etched over her face, concern for her sister, concern for who would end up being her partner for the rest of her time at Beacon, concern for her new friends during initiation, and concern for herself over wether or not she would actually be able to handle what lay ahead, but she left those thoughts behind as she too was launched into the forest.

Blake, her face calculatedly blank, gave a final acknowledging nod directed at Charlotte before launching toward the forest. Charlotte smiled slightly rolled her shoulders briefly before her launch. At the apex of Charrlotte's flight, a pair of blue tinted white feathered wings shot out from underneath her leather jacket and she began gently flying towards the ruins with the occasional flap of her wings.

Pryhha Nikos shifted her spear to the spear to its rifle form before firing it repeatedly to slow her self down. She quickly sighted for Jaune Arc as he was launched into the air pinwheeling ass over teakettle and screaming shrilly. She thought she heard a brief whisper, but shook it off and launched her spear towards Jaune, she heard an audible thunk as the spear connected with wood. She heard a plaintive thank you. She waved in the direction she had cast her spear and sheepishly called back.

"SORRY"

Olivia Gnil looked at Ozpin and shrugged lazily before being launched into the air. As she rag dolled through the air, a loud sigh echoed across the valley.

Ozpin looked at the last person who hadn't yet launched.

Annalise Krov looked at Ozpin and snarled, baring her long fangs and gestured with her bronze axe that glinted menacingly in the morning light.

"Dont you fracking da-"

And with a rather abrupt exit Annalise Krov, otherwise known as Khorne, the blood god, absolute commander of thousands of blood thirst warriors, currently in the form of a short dark skinned girl was catapulted into a forest of demons, screaming, cursing, and making rather disgusting insinuations of Ozpins sexual conduct.

Glynda looked at Ozpin in shock ash some of the rather vivid descriptions she gave of Ozpin and his _private_ time.

Ozpin just smiled, sipped his coffee, gave a soft smile, and spoke a single word.

"Rude."

 _Authors Note_

Voila! 6th chapter done. Anyway. Im taking a summer writing class and so this story should be updated fairly regularly since we are allowed to write whatever we want. I don't know about any of the other authors though.

A message to my readers, I am sort of disappointed that no one has brought up the last names of the four, each comes with a specific meaning from a major language other then English, and each fits their traits. A mention if you can tell me which language a last name comes from and what it means.

Any who, on to the peanut gallery. As usual starting with the oldest comments on the board.

The Weeping Prophet: I shall neither confirm nor deny any such thing. Of course if you look at some of my earlier responses to readers comments you could find out for yourself…

rc48177: Dude, I never said I disagree, but no matter who ends up with who, there will significant tension around who ends up with who, if that is to say, anyone ends up as a chaos cultist. But thank you for being polite. Just remember, no one will end up with who you first think they should.

Snoogenz: I can neither confirm or deny anything. Although, I will confirm that a character will become a confirmed cultist before the end of the events of first season.

Zerodone: Its not so much consideration as that Khorne considers Yang to be prime material to be a berserker, so she's attempting to stake a claim before Slannesh sneaks anything else in.

Lordazemar0: Well not really, its just sort of a large premise of the whole story. But in all seriousness I had a major debate with myself to go all female or not, and I ended up choosing to go all female because I thought it would be interesting.

LordNordrogLock648: The Horned Rat idea is interesting, but like I told rc further up, I might not disagree with any of your reasoning but who each person ends up with if they become chaos cultists at all will be a major source of contention amongst the 4. Think about it. A heiress, a world famous tournament champion, a maiden and her sister who are both already proficient fighters and have connections to hunters all over the world. An ex-white fang member who could still have pull with her old organization, and two orphans who are skilled warriors but with no protectors to make sure they are not taken advantage of. Its a hunting ground flush with prey. Oh and the chaos gods names, do you think its on purpose? Think about it.

Dandaman5: Thank you for your encouragement and Im sure you'll find it interesting… Very interesting, hahaha, HA, HAHAHAHAHA!

And as always, R&R constructively if you would.


	7. Chaos comes to Remanent: Temple

_Chaos Comes to Remanent: Temple_

Tzeentch smiled at her siblings as they arrived one by one in the clearing.

Khorne, her red leathers straining and creaking with the weight of the bronze axe strapped on her back, cursing and snarling as she walked into the clearing.

They gave each other a nod, recognizing that they would be partners for the foreseeable future, and would have to get along in this still mostly unknown world.

Nurgal, a small pair of rusted shears in hand periodically stopped to snip a parts of plants and bushes as she wandered into the clearing, her flail strapped to her hip, gave a cheery wave to both Khorne and Tzeentch before sitting with a regal decorum and a happy smile.

Finally Slannesh sauntered into the clearing with a saucy half smile on her face as she caressed her whip, already stained with a black ichor, with her slim fingers. She gave an appreciative smile to Nurgal who gave a half hearted smile back.

Tzeentch clapped her hands together and raised her voice slightly.

"Alright sisters," Nurgal sighed in frustration. "Lets figure out the tapestry we will weave for the future."

Khorne snorted.

"To simplify, who do we kill, who do we corrupt, and in what order."

Tzeentch nodded in good humor overlaying the slight irritation that she felt,

"In essence yes. But for now, cards on the table, who interests you after spending a night with them."

Slannesh spoke up first.

"The yellow haired brawler, Yang Xiao-Long, and the heiress Schnee are at the top of my list of potentials at the moment, the untapped potential in both of them…" Slannesh shivered in arousal as she continued. "The potential is almost limitless."

Khorne bared her teeth at Slannesh as she spoke next.

"I have a vested interest in the Xiao-Long girl, I also desire the Nikos spartan, her already developed combat potential is very interesting. I do also have some interest in Nora and her, _eccentricities_."

Nurgal patted the air in a calmingly in Khornes direction.

"Im sure you two can either learn to share or decide who the young sunny girl should go to. My interests currently are focused only on Ruby Rose, the girl with the silver eyes, I sense… something of note within her."

Tzeentch nodded in appreciation of talent over numbers.

"My interests are in Lie Ren, the male companion of Nora, I have a vested interest in Blake Belladonna, and a slight interest in the heiress, the Arc, and some interest in the Winchester boy as well."

Nods from the other three at the reasonable choices as Tzeentch continued speaking.

"We are allowed to tempt, but as soon as someone backs one of us, the rest immediately back off, fair?"

Nodding heads.

"Well, lets get to the temple then shall we?"

 _Scene Change_

As the four sisters arrived at the temple, they arrived to find a fight already in progress as Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby attempted to fight a death stalker the size of a plane.

Ignoring the ongoing fight they went quickly into the ruins and grabbed the first relics, or chess pieces as they discovered, that they could.

They grabbed a pair of queens, one white, one black. They then ran back to the battle to discover the retreating forms of the eight other students as they rushed to catch up they were greeted warmly, and not so warmly, by the time they were approaching a decaying stone structure built over a chasm so large, no one could see the bottom.

And they stopped as two Grim caught up. A huge Nevermore, and the same Deathstalker from before, hissing and clacking, flapping and cawing they came.

As the teams turned to confront the two aproaching monster as moan echoed from the chasm. A moan of pain and hatred that lasted through the ages and will continue until the stars themselves die.

But as quickly as moan came, it went, and a humanoid Grim clambered out of the chasm as though it had been waiting for their arrival.

It screamed, a wail full of hate and a promise of pain and charged the four sisters.

And so battles commenced as each team fought their respective demons.

 _Scene Break_

Khorne screamed in rage as the humanoid figure blocked her axe strike with a single bone plated forearm.

The next scream that Khorne released was one of pain as the Grims other arm thudded into her side sending her crashing into ground. She spat out a glob of blood on the ground before rushing back into the fray with Nurgal and Slannesh, her semblance making her faster and stronger with every hit she dealt.

Nurgal, seeing the ineffectinvess of physical attacks quickly bit the inside of her then spat blood on the arm of the Grim, the arm quickly began bubbling and shifting, but the Grim took a single look at the arm before cutting it off in a blur of movement.

The four sisters looked as the severed arm disintegrated, the grim looked at the stump, wiggled it inquisitively a few times, before tensing and a large black tentacle erupted from the stump.

Turning back to the sisters, they could have sworn the thing winked at them before exploding into motion again, charging after Tzeentch with taloned feet.

Tzeentch frantically dodged and duck strike after strike, knowing that if she got hit, unlike Khorne or Nurgal who were Berserkers on the battlefield or Slannesh who actively took pleasure from pain she wouldn't be getting up again for quite a while.

Swiftly interposing herself in-between the rampaging Grim and Tzeentch Slannesh began striking the Grim with her crystal embedded whip in order to give Tzeentch the time she needed to start using her semblance to stack fate on their side and to start tripping up the Grim, using her own semblance to create dozens of phantoms striking at the eyes and ears of the Grim-beast with her whip, and desperately praying to herself that the poison on the whip would at least slow the creature down.

Of course she was still laughing in pleasure the entire time but thats an entirely different issue…

Once Tzeentch was able to put enough distance between herself and the Grim to start twisting fate using her Semblance the tide slowly began turning in the sisters favor, a lucky hit here, a strike passing underneath the guard there. The wounds on the beast began to accumulate slowly but surely, one after the other until the Grim was leaving puddles of black ichor.

They also had accumulated their fair share of injuries, Tzeentch sported scratches from rocks that had basically exploded from the ground whenever the things punches had connected with the earth. Nurgals left arm had been snapped by a lucky blow, but Nurgal had just grinned and snapped it back into place before continuing fighting. Khorne had a few broken ribs that were giving the bloodied berserker some issues breathing but she was so hopped up on adrenaline she couldn't feel them. Slannesh on the other hand…. Slannesh had broken both arms, her ribs, and her collarbone, her eyes a lite with a strange fire and along with her near fanatical battle craze she was still up and moving.

The Grim looked at them with what the sister would later swear was an exasperated look before it started breathing in great gusts of airs without pause, with each moment that the Grim breathed in it swelled.

The four sisters turned to look at each other and as one turned and ran as the Grim exploded in a shower of white bone fragments and black blood.

 _Omake_

"Blood for the Blood God!"

"Skulls for the skull throne!"

"Wait, crap! All the skull are dissolving!"

"NNNNOOOOO!"

 _Authors Note_

Hello all! Another chapter done. But before we address the comments a message from the authors.

We are each full time Students and Workers. We write fan fiction as a relaxing hobby that lets us connect with each other. That means we will sometimes get home at midnight and be posting chapters that we've just finished at 3 am, there is just not enough hours in the day for us to write huge chapter and stick to our schedule of updates because each one of us also writes two separate stories for Fanfiction. We just don't have enough hours in the day. However, we realize that the chapters have been getting smaller and less… _polished_ lately so we will be making an effort in order to increase the lengths of the chapters we post.

This local service announcement was brought to you by an irritated trio of writers.

Now on to the Peanut Gallery!

As usual, oldest comments to most recent.

The Weeping Prophet: Ah, if only that were true! Maybe later though…

Snoogenz: The little one shot was just for you. And thanks for pointing out he misspell of Ren's name. Much appreciated.

Carre: 1. Thank you.

…. Keep you mind-ready thought to yourself.

3\. As in my bad grammar? Because if so please point it out so I can make my story better. If your talking about yourself, don't even worry about it.

(Dramatic gasp). ONLY ONE!?

Dandaman5: Quite possible.

And as alway please R&R constructively if you would.


	8. Chaos comes to Remanent:Teams and starts

_Chaos Comes To Remanent: Teams and Alliances_

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You have retrieved the black Bishop relics and have now become team Cardinal, (CRDL) led by, Cardin Winchester!"

Half hearted cheers from the watching students as the 4 teenage boys walked off the stage where Ozpin had been announcing teams and leaders. The assembled students were rather subdued. Three of the largest, and most dangerous grim ever seen had shown up during initiation. An alpha Nerver-more estimated to be hundreds of years old, A deathstalker, thought to be so old the first people to encounter it were still using spears and wearing loincloths, and a humanoid Grim that had mutated repeatedly before violently exploding, severely injuring the four sisters who had banded together to fight it.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, you retrieved the white knight pieces and have formed team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose!"

More half hearted cheers, these were punctuated by the four sisters who cheered loudly for the for girls, two of whom blushed under the attention as they quickly filed of the stage.

Ozpin shot the four sisters an appraising gaze as cheered for the team. Charlotte, her blue dress cut in places, gazed back at him placidly until he turned away to welcome the next stuck her tongue out as soon as Ozpin turned his back and began talking again.

"Jaune Arc, Prrhya Nikos, Nora Valkryie, and Lie Ren. You gathered the white rook pieces. You are now team JNPR, led by, Jaune Arc!" And at Jaune's stunned and befuddled look he added.

"Congratulations young man."

The wave that followed was just as underwhelming as the last with the exception of four sisters who again cheered and whistled for the four teens on the stage. Ozpin turned to regard the four sisters as they cheerfully made their way up to the stage and stood in formation.

Charlotte first, smiling gently, her eyes, a blending of silver and blue, shone with a certain _something._

Annalise Krov stood with a pronounced scowl on her face, her pointed teeth evident.

Olivia G'nil idly shifted from foot to foot, her pants and shirt stained with mud, blood, and ichor.

Sasha Lussuria stood stiffly, her ribs and arm still broken and were being fixed by her aura even as she stood there.

"Charlotte Destino, Annalise Krov, Oliva G'nil, Sasha Lussuria, you have collected the queen pieces. You are now team CAOS (Chaos.). Led by Charlotte Destino!"

Charlotte smiled and gave a mocking half bow as the other three member of the newly crowned team CAOS grinned to themselves as everything continued exactly according to plan.

 _Scene Break_

The four sisters sat in their new room, it was next to team JNPR's dorm and across from RWBY's dorm. Each sister sat on their respective beds, discussing the days events, and planning further, into the long hours of the night.

 _Scene Break_

The next morning, the newly crowned team CAOS awoke bright and early, grabbed breakfast, and returned to grab their materials for class when they heard a loud whistling coming team RWBY's dorm. Olivia looked at Charlotte and shrugged before knocking on the door.

" _COMING!"_

And a few moments later the door opened to reveal a breathless Ruby, and a room in the midst of being decorated. Olivia looked at the half decorated room before clearing her throat and dressing the now slightly nervous Ruby.

"Hey, your Ruby right? We didn't really get a chance to talk during the whole sleepover, my names Olivia."

Ruby smiled at Olivia as Weiss hung a painting beside her and Yang hung up a crooked poster of one of her favorite boybands.

"Nice to meet you! So whats up?"

Olivia held out her scroll and pointed to the time.

"The first class for the day is in 15 minutes. You should probably start heading out, especially if you want to grab something quick for breakfast."

Ruby suddenly made an O of understanding, yelled out a quick thanks before grabbing her teammates and rushing out the door and towards the cafeteria with team JNPR who Charlotte had woke right behind them.

The four sisters looked at each other, sneered briefly, and walked to class.

 _Scene Break_

It was after Professor Ports class when Charlotte and Annalise split away to go find Ruby as Sasha went to find Weiss.

Ruby and Weiss had gotten into an argument where Weiss had rudely questioned Ruby's leadership qualities, almost reducing the poor girl to tears before storming off leaving Ruby in the dust. The sisters had looked at each other before immediately splitting into two separate groups to search for the girls.

As Charlotte and Olivia searched for Ruby they heard Ozpin talking to Ruby, Charlotte nodded to Oliva before moving away.

As professor Ozpin left, with a sideways glance towards the corner where Olivia hid, and as Ruby turned to leave, Olivia stepped out from behind the corner.

"Ruby! Hey! So this is where you are, we've been searching for you for the past couple of hours. Im glad I finally found you."

Ruby cocked her head curiously at Olivia.

"You guys have been searching for me for hours? Why?"

Olivia smiled at Ruby gently.

"Because Weiss was rude to you and your sister was worried about you, and so was I and the rest of my team."

Ruby blushed a little as Olivia continued speaking.

"So my team as well as your sister and Blake all decided to look for you for a while. What was the whole argument about anyway?"

Ruby sighed and sat down, her back resting against the wall, Olivia groaned a little as she sat down next to Ruby who started speaking a few long moments later.

"I was bored stiff during Professor Port's lecture, and I just, I just wanted to make my team laugh a little. I moved up two whole years, I then became team leader over people like Weiss and even Yang who have been preparing for it for years. I just want to be a good leader."

Olivia sighed and patted Ruby on the shoulder as she sniffled, then she started and snapped her fingers as a eureka moment hit, and she gently took Ruby by the shoulders and turned her to face face her.

"Ruby, its the first day of school, second if you count initiation. Do you think leader just appear by osmosis? No, they are grown like my plants, slowly, and with tender care."

Ruby brightened a little as Olivia continued talking.

"Leaders, like my plants grow and mature slowly, but when they reach maturity, they flower beautifully, either into a great leader or a beautiful flower."

Ruby suddenly hugged Olivia who stiffened in response until it became clear that Ruby had no hostile intentions and relaxed minutely, Ruby mumbled into Olivia chest. When it was clear that she had no intention of repeating herself, Olivia just sighed and gently rubbed Ruby's back as they sat in a hallway of Beacon, silently.

 _Scene Break!_

Slannesh watched as Weiss argued with Professor Port, she huffed as he left and sat on a nearby bench. As soon as Port left, Sasha wandered over and waved at Weiss who scowled, with a slight blush on her face as she nodded at Sasha who sat down with a flourish next to her, and glanced at her with a deadpanned expression.

Weiss looked over at Sasha, blushed, scowled, looked away, cursed and looked back with a murderous expression on her face.

" _What?"_ She hissed in a tone akin to small animals being strangled.

Sasha shrugged nonchalantly before crossing and uncrossing her legs. She did this a few more times before she spoke again as Weiss got steadily more red in the face.

"Nothing. Im just sitting here, wondering why you of all people are sitting around like someone just kicked your puppy."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Sasha as she continued.

"And if it happens to be because of the whole thing you had with Ruby during and right after class today, think on this, you might be far more skilled then Ruby in a lot, but did you start out that way?"

Weiss opened her mouth to deny what Sasha was saying, but the pink girl continued on regardless, plowing over Weiss' objections.

"Ruby has been your team leader for all of a day. Two if you count initiation. And yet despite the fact that she is younger then you and has been thrust into a position which you have so adeptly gathered she is ill prepared for, rather then help her and be the best teammate and second in command you can be, you instead have mocked and ridiculed her at every available opportunity."

Sasha leaned in closely to Weiss. Her pink and cream eyes locked on to Weiss pale blue orbs. Silence fell totally for a few moments before Sasha stood up and walked away, throwing casually over her shoulder.

"Do you really think your acting the way a leader should act? Oh, by the way, the offer of a spar and me teaching you some of my daces is still open!"

 _Omake_

Charlotte entered into the dorm room she shared with her sisters to hear something that would scar her for the rest of her immortal life.

"Who-za good dog! You are! Yez you are! Who's gonna be big-sis Khorne's new killing machine! You are! Thats right! Zwei is!"

"Oh, _Hell_ no."

Charlotte stared in horror at the site of the blood god, lord of murder, baby speaking to a fur covered tube with legs and a head before turning around and walking right back out the door.

 _Authors Note_

Whoo! another chapter done. Credit for the Omake goes to LordNodroglock648.

Brief note before we get to the peanut gallery.

None of my notes or responses are met with ill intent, asking question to help you flesh out your ideas helps me figure out my story line.

On to the Peanut Gallery! Oldest to newest as usual.

dspendragon125: Im glad, If you get any Omake ideas post them and I pick the best.

Zerodone: Yeah, canonically there isn't evidence of anyone following 2 or 3 gods, its all, 1, or none.

Snoogenz: Dont know if it counts. Hopefully!

The Weeping Prophet: Tis true. The magic of the gods is complex in its majesty.

KunnegAndris: Eh… The idea for Jaune being the Emperor's son is interesting. I don't know about the rest though. However, I do love the Weiss and Pyrrha ideas. Especially the Weiss idea.

Magnushtered1999: He is the son of a prominent hunter family. Not as important as the Schnee's but up there.

Carre: Hohoho! That idea is interesting…. I may have to steal it. At the very least it rates an Omake in the next chapter.

LordNodrogLock648: I addressed most of your concerns via PM. For the rest of it however congrats on someone finally getting the pun with Nurgle. As far as misspelling names go I try to keep them right, but Im only human. They probably are misspelled quite often. I try to catch it whenever I can but I do not have a beta. As far as demon servants showing up, it would be interesting, but I don't think so.


	9. Chaos comes to Remanent:Blood and Honor

_Chaos comes to Remanent: Blood and Honor_

In the darkened ring, a fight of less then epic proportions was going on as Jaune was dandily defeated by Cardin Winchester. After the fight was resolved with with Cardin still at full aura, Goodwitch quietly remonstrated Jaune, finishing with a,

"We wouldn't want you to get eaten by a Bewolf now would we?"

Cardin snickered as Jaune looked dejected.

"Speak for yourself.

 _Scene Break_

Nora spoke with the dramatic flair of a born story teller as they all sat in the lunchroom with Ren correcting her periodically. Team CAOS payed rapt attention, the rest of team JNPR was more concerned with Jaune, Ruby was also concerned. Weiss on the other hand just didn't care, while Yang was also absorbed in Nora's story telling,

As Nora's story of hordes of ursa, (2 bewolves) and boatloads of lien after selling ursa skin rugs (they dissolve after they die, so not totally sure how that even came about) came to an end, Pyrrha tentatively spoke up.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Jaune had been using around his food for the past ten minutes as he stared into space.

He jumped a little as he replied with a half hearted smile.

"Oh, yeah, why?"

Ruby, Charlotte, and Annalise all looked at him doubtfully before Ruby hesitantly broached a subject that had been bugging her for days.

"Its just that, you seem… Sort of not okay."

Annalise nodded in agreement.

"Yeah axe bait, even I can tell that you haven't been exactly yourself that past few days."

Jaune turned to flare slightly at Annalise at the nickname before giving a thumbs up and the most fake and plastic smile any of them had ever seen.

"Guys, Im fine, see?" As though a thumbs up and a smile proved them wrong.

The smile quickly faded as he glanced over to see Cardin harassing a bunny Faunus. Annalise gritted fanged teeth in frustration as her hand absently drifted to the red leather holster where her axe would usually rest.

"If that axe magnet docent stop annoying me, I intend to have him trip out the window. At speed. Possibly with a broken jaw. And ribs. And spine,"

Blake nodded in agreement and Pyrrha resolute ignored the distractions and forged ahead.

"Jaune, Cardin has been bullying you since the first week of school."

Jaune pshh-awed.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, practical jokes."

Rubys eyes narrowed as Annalise snorted indelicately before responding.

"He's a bully."

Jaune, digging a even deeper hole for himself replied.

"Please, name one time he's 'bullied me."

Jaune finished with a dramatic quotation mark.

Charlotte coughed awkwardly as she withdrew a small note pad with the words,

'Notes of Jaune being bullied by Cardin' written on the first page, clearing her throat she began.

"Jaune walking down the hall, Winchester approaches, knocks books out of hands. Jaune entering a class. Cardin triggers shield as he walks through doorway clotheslining Jaune. Jaune receives rocket locker, Cardin pushes Jaune into rocket locker before sending it into Emerald Forest."

She finished and put the note pad back into her pocket as Jaune smiles sheepishly.

"I didnt land far from the school."

Pyrrha spoke up again, her green eyes conceded.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need you can just ask."

Annalise and Charlotte sweetly echoed the sentiment.

"Same here," Annalise began. "Were always up for a little bully beating." Charlotte finished, patting the hip holster where Destiny Beater was holstered.

Nora hot on their heels rose with fire in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Oooh, we'l break his legs!"

Annalise grinned and high-fived the still grinning ginger.

Jaune rose with his cafeteria tray.

"Guys, really its fine, besides its not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

Jaune looked to see the same Bunny Faunus still being harassed by Cardin, Annalise rose, her red eyes darkening to the color of blood.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

Annalise strode over to where the Bunny Faunus was still getting her ears pulled.

She casually reached out, placed a hand on Cardins neck and lifted. The 5ft something red haired bezerker lifted the 6ft and change Cardin off the ground, and over head and squeezed, her hand wrapped around his neck.

The rest of Cardins team looked on in stunned shock as Annalise began speaking as her hand tightened around Cardins neck.

"Here I was, eating my lunch, I hear someone yelling 'stop', repeatedly, that bugs me, especially since it should only take once for someone yelling stop to not have to yell it anymore. I look over to see you four idiots harassing such a sweet girl. I thought to myself, not only are they harassing a small girl, they are doing where they can bug me. Lets teach them the error of their."

Cardins face had turned blue as Annalise looked at his rapidly color shifting face.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Cardin nodded frantically as his legs kicked, attempting to reach solid ground or somehow kick away the hand that was like stone around his throat.

"Good."

Annalise said before rapidly turning and throwing Cardin threw the nearest window with a crash. She turned to the other members of team CRDL and nodded her head towards the door.

"Go get your leader to the infirmary, and make sure the lesson sticks, clear?"

The other teens nodded frantically as they rushed to collect Cardin. Annalise sighed briefly in satisfaction, gave a slight smile towards the bunny faunus as she slipped a piece of paper with her name and scroll number into her hand, and walked back to her group, whistling cheerily.

"Have fun?" Charlotte asked dryly.

"Ye-p." Replied the still cheery Annalise.

Jaune looked on in awe as Pyrrha evaluated Annalise, wondering who would win in a fight.

"Teach me oh great one!"

Jaune abruptly yelled out, dropping to his knees in dramatic fashion as almost everyone watching briefly sweatdropped.

Annalise just shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

She turned to regard Pyrrha as she sat back down.

"Want to join us?"

Pyrrha nodded.

Annalise quietly fielded the subtle congratulations of the rest of her team in recognition of two valuable pieces.

 _Omake_

 _Credit for the Omake goes to guest 'Cadia is fine_

KHORNE SLAMED THE DOOR OPEN, EYES RED WITH ANGER SINGLED OUT A SINGLE SUSPECT.

"Our room smells of Garbage and raw sewage, your getting THE DAMM TUB EVEN IF I HAVE TO WASH YOU OF YOUR FLITH MY SELF."

Khorne roared and grabbed Nurgle by her hair, kicking and screaming into the bathroom.

The peace of the late evening that Tzeentch spent study, reading, plotting and think was disturbed by torture that was giving Nurgle a bath.

Her sister pled, threatened, cried, and bargained but khorne washed her throughly.

Mean while…

Slanesh was studying her sister Tzeentch, she was different. She dressed up more, watched what she said more, and hang around with JNPR, but mostly their team leader. It snapped into place as the Chaos god of Pleasures creeped over to her sisters bed.

"GET IN THE FUCKING TUB YOU SLIME BALL."

"NEVER, I SHALL REMAIN FLITHY YOU SADISTIC BLOOD SUCKER."

Her sister was staring at a picture of the blonde goof ball, the prince could hear her sweet sisters wispers all about the boys past, present, and future.

OH HOW SWEET HER BIG SISTER HAD A CRUSH.

A simple placement of her nail upon her head allowed the mistress of pleasures to view the thoughts of Chaos god of lies. A wicked smile crossed her face as she saw all of the most unsavory thoughts to cross this chaos gods mind.

"In the library, tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl. Though i guess thats where you would most likely be at home with." The sweet younger god cooed, jolting the other chaos god into motion and out of those thoughts.

"THE SOAP, IT BURNS."

" YES ITS ANTIBACTERIAL."

"HISSSSSSSSSSSS."

"It was just a single thought of many, now stay out of my mind." Stuttered a shocked Tzeentch.

"Yes one OF many thoughts, sweet sister. Its only natural, you see there comes a time in every young women's life when-."

"Don't you of all people, give me the sex talk!"

" awe but we could talk about safe words, consent, lube, and ignoring safe words."

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO SPIT YOUR BLOOD AT ME."

"NOOOOOOOO... MAYBE ."

" YOU DID, I WILL DROWN YOU, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID THERES A HOLE IN THE WALL."

"FREEDOM!"

The 2 other gods stared at the closed bathroom door, and horrors that lay beyond it, Then resumed.

"He is just a mortal."

" whom you planned to raise to daemon hood. Plus ..."

Slanesh taped Tzeentch's head .

"Yes... Jaune... My Jaune..." zexntch cried out, looking horrified and angry. 'Stop that!"

"Nope, but i will let you have him as both of you are so socially awkward, you might as well say just planned, the prefect boy for you."

"LET ME GO KHRONE, I WILL LET YOU HAVE MY CHAMPIONS IF YOU JUST LET ME GO."

"NOOOOOO! AND IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO FREE HER I WILL KILL YOU."

" LEAVE MY BEHIND MY EARS I CAN HEAR THE FLITH AND FLITH CAN HEAR ME."

" NO YOU WILL BE SPOTLESSLY CLEAN".

5 MINUTES LATER

A spotless clean nurgle emerged from bathroom war-zone, clean and fresh.

 _Authors Note_

Again, I would like to state that credit for that badass Omake goes to 'guest' CADIA is fine. Thank you for that.

Im sort of surprised nobody figured out the last names, or why I picked the first names. I thought somebody would have guessed the team name for sure. Maybe the last names too but those are all in foreign languages.

As I stated last chapter, The Omake or idea for one I will post into the next chapter. If I get another one that is as good as that Ive got another chapter, and another story idea that ill post in the next couple days.

Now that the offer/challenge/gauntlet has been thrown, on to the peanut gallery!

As always oldest to newest.

Legiona: Thank you thank you.

Snoogenz: So true.

Guest: Thats a good one. Maybe work on the grammar a bit but the concepts hilarious.

CADIA is fine: Truly, truly spectacular. Please write some more for me. Loved it and thought it needed to be posted on my actual story.

Do you have an actual account? If so I want to read some of your stories.

Aeonia316: We SPECALLIZE IN HERESY here.

Just remember. The dark side has cookies, the light side just sucks, but the Chaos side has sex, drugs, and rock&roll.


	10. Chaos comes to Remanent:Unleashed Secret

_Chaos Comes to Remanent: Unleashed Secrets_

It was in the midst of Professor Ooblecks class when Oobleck was discussing the white fang, Jaune was badly staying awake, Charlotte was elbowing him hard in the side every time his head drooped.

Annalise on the other hand was sitting in the back of the class, snoring gently, occasionally letting out a grunt or snarl in her sleep that had the other students around shifting away awkwardly.

Cardin was sitting behind Jaune, lazing around with his heading leaning on his hand. He noticed Jaune had just fallen nearly to sleep again, and flicked a wad of paper at the back of Jaunes drooping head.

Jaune woke up with a slight exclamation that caught the professors attention. He looked slightly irritated at the student who so blatantly sleep in his class.

He crooked his eye at the bleary faced blond sitting in front of him.

"Mr. Arc! If you have been following along, could you please enlighten us as to the name of the general who's mishaps led to a large defeat at fort Castle?"

Charlotte casually slid her paper with the answer until it touched Jaunes elbow. Oblivious as usual he proceeded to stutter a string of non-sensical syllables that had Charlotte and Pyrrha hiding their faces in dismay.

"General, uhhh," Jaune frantically searched for inspiration, his eyes suddenly flashed with inspiration that had hope rising briefly in Pyrrha and Charlotte's eyes before he finally finished his shock of 'inspiration.'

"Uhhh, Fleshlight! I mean General Flashlight!"

Cardin snickered as Charlotte and Pyrrha hid their faces at Jaunes asinine answer. Oobleck shook his head.

"No Mr. Arc, What about you Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha stood up with a regretful look at Jaune and recited.

"General Langune was a young and inexperienced general who neglected a major facet of faunus physicality and attacked the faunus encampment at night when their nightvsion granted them a large advantage."

Cardin sneered.

"I suppose its easy to teach tricks to animals."

Blake and Charlotte both looked at him with a glare before Charlotte's aristocratic features twisted into an anger filled look that shocked the watching students as Charlottes skin shone with a blue light as she snapped back at Cardin.

"Your not very smart are you Cardin? Maybe if General Langune had payed more attention in class _he_ wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stood with with a snarl but Oobleck spoke before he could move any further

"That will be quite enough Mr. Winchester. See me after class for extra readings."

Oobleck frowned as Jaune snickered under his breath at Cardin getting his just desserts.

"You as well Mr. Arc."

 _Later…_

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, You both have had difficulties since the first day of class. I don't know wether it is a lack of interest," Oobleck stared at Jaune before turning to stare glance at Cardin. "Or just you stubborn attitude. But I have enough. You will hand in five pages on Langune's failures and what he could have done differently. And Want it by Friday

 _Outside of Ooblecks classroom…_

Pyrrha, Annalise, and Charlotte all waited for Jaune outside of Oobleck's classroom, who exited at speed, followed by Jaune and the sneering Cardin who pushed heavily at Jaune, knocking him to the ground. The three girls rushed over to see if Jaune was okay, fending off anything further by the grinning Cardin. He was quickly pulled up by Pyrrha and Annalise who dusted him off before glaring at Cardin. Annalise looked at Jaune with one eyebrow raised.

"Still ready for training tonight axe-bait?"

Jaune nodded, his eyes aflame.

Neither Pyrrha, Annalise, or Charlotte noticed Cardin down the hallway and around the corner, leaning against the wall with a sly smile on his face.

 _Scene Break - on the roof of the dormitories later that night_

White sword clanged bronze shield, Annalise watched on as Pyrrha and Jaune fought each other.

Well…. It was a little generous to call it fighting. It was more Jaune flailing against Pyrrha's guard while Annalise watched, snickering as a few particular flailing moves, but taking careful note on his moves and tactics. Such as they were.

After a while of getting beat, Annalise motioned for Pyrrha and Jaune to stop. She sighed to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"So axe bait, do you want the bad news, the worse news, or the good news?"

Jaune shrugged. "The bad news first?" Annalise nodded, looking put upon.

"The bad news is that you have no fighting skill, and have had no fighting training , and since is one of the premier fighting schools in Remanent, which brings me to the worse news, you lied your way into Beacon."

Jaune's jaw dropped while Pyrrha nodded, she had figured it out the second Jaune had said he had no idea what aura is, and then confirmed for the second time when she saw Jaune fight for the first time.

"That brings me to the good news. Despite your apparent tendency to lie, and your inability to fight, I can train you, but its gonna be a long and hard slog without any physical prowess or skill to build on. Aura will help, but its still gonna suck."

Jaune nodded absently, his mouth still open.

They warriors and prospective warriors training on the rooftop all missed the slightly open door, and the smirking Cardin as he held a recording scroll in one hand, it had been open and recording since the three had begun training on roof.

 _Scene Break_

The next day before classes, Cardin cornered Jaune in a secluded hallway, his scroll already held out.

"Hey Jaune-boy, I just happened to be on the roof last night, and guess what I heard?"

Jaune paled dramatically as Cardin continued speaking, his sneer-like smile spreading further across his face.

"I heard that you _lied_ , your way into Beacon."

Jaune took a step back, Cardin took a step forward, his green stretching wide over his face.

"Now, I think a _liar_ ** _,_** would like a friend at Beacon, and do you know what friends do for each other?"

Jaune stuttered slightly as he responded.

"W-what?"

Cardins smile dominated his face as it took a slightly malevolent edge.

"Favors Jaunie boy. They do favors."

 _Scene Break_

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were sitting in their rooms, Nora bouncing up and down in her bed was the first to speak.

"We have the trip to forever fall tomorrow right?"

Ren nodded and he cleaned Stormflower, Nora flopped back on to her bed before turning to look at Pyrrha.

"So where is our fearless leader?"

Pyrrha looked thunderously towards the door.

"Ive no idea, but no matter where he is, Im _sure_ , that our _fearless_ leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

Just then the door opened and in walked Charlotte to see a selection of downturned and disappointed faces, she cocked her head in concern.

"O-kay. I came to see if any of you wanted to get some sparring in, maybe as a team, but I see that Jaune isn't here, so I suppose Ill skip it for today, but what has you all in such a funk?"

Charlotte sat to listen as she was regaled by Nora and the occasional interjection by Ren and Pyrrha.

 _Beacon Gardens…_

Ruby smiled as she helped Olivia cart the last of her plants into the greenhouses, never wondering what might have occurred if she had chosen to go to bed early to prepare for the field trip tomorrow.

 _In front of team JNPR's room…_

Jaune sat, stewing in his emotional turmoil. He had listened as his team, concerned over where he was spoke, he had hid as Charlotte had entered into their room. And now he sat, unable to decide what to due.

He started as a hand fell to his shoulder. He looked up to see Annalise in a red shorts and shirt with bronze highlights. She looked down at Jaune, concern shining in her eyes.

"You okay there axe-bait?"

Jaune sighed, ashamed to be caught outside his room.

"Yea-no. No, not really."

One red eye rose, Annalise sat next to Jaune on the floor, her tanned feet tucked underneath her, dark red colored toenails glinting in the light.

"Whats wrong Jaune?"

Jaune's head drooped.

"Im just afraid I guess."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of letting down my team. You know that I basically lied my way into Beacon. I though it would all work out, and that I would be able to become a hero, but all Ive been so far is a liability."

Annalise sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Thats all true. But you know what your forgetting?"

"What?"

"Ever since you figured out that you had to improve you've been doing exactly that. You've been working your but off, practicing with me night after night to get better for yourself and for your team. And do you know what that tells me?"

"What?"

"It tells me that you are going to be a great leader."

Jaune shook his head, not getting why Annalise just couldn't see how badly he would fail, and he would, it would happen when his team was counting on him.

"But what if I fail?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope. Your a leader now, that means your responsible for other and don't get the luxury of failure."

Jaune sat back, stunned at the thought which had truly just occurred to him.

He was responsible for his team? He was responsible for his team…. HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS TEAM!?

Unaware of Jaunes inner freak out Annalise stood up, stretched, which did interesting things to her chest, and kissed on the top of the head.

"You will be fine Jaune, I have faith in you. Get some rest."

Jaune watched in shock as Annalise walked away, her bare hips swaying more then was necessary.

 _Scene Break_

"HAHAHAHA!"

Khorne began laughing maniacally as soon as the doors closed.

"If I had known how easy it would make manipulating people I would have taken a women's form years ago! HAHAHAHAHA"

But unbeknownst to Khorne, her hand risen up and come to rest on her lips, and in the back of her mind, a tiny seed was planted…

' _Why, why did I do that?'_

 _Scene Break_

Deep in the chasm where the humanoid Grim had climbed out of, so deep that no one had ever bothered exploring there, a keening arose, Grim of all shapes and sizes gathered around a stone tomb that was rattling itself to pieces. Abruptly a rocketlike crash sent the lid of the tomb spiraling upwards, it fell almost a hundred yards away, crushing a bewo-wolf underneath its weight. A fanged, horselike skull arose out of the tomb, its eyes flickering with bale fire.

Those same eyes raised themselves to regard the shattered moon and howled, and the hundreds of grim surrounded it echoed the creature in a cacophony of howling, hissing, screeching cries that echoed across world, signaling the awakening of an ancient evil. An evil that smelled a familiar taint in the air. A corruption it hadn't sensed since it was banished to this backward world.

The fanged maw opened, letting out a few periodic screechy hisses that from anything else, might have been laughter.

 _Authors Note_

HAH! Weren't expecting either of _THOSE_ now were you!?

No Omake this time. I wasn't lying when I said Ill put the best ones in the story, but Im only going to put in great ones.

However, the challenge is the same, write a good Omake and Ill put it in the main story, now, boring stuff aside, ON TO THE PEANUT GALLERY

Oldest to newest as per the usual.

Magnusthered1999: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Varangue: Eh… Kinda sorta. Nurgle is worshipped as Grandfather Nurgle, Khorne yeah, doesn't really matter. Same with Tzeentch. But Slannesh is both sexes, she/he is literally born as the perfect man/women for either or both, Remove half of a target audience and what do you get? And while I agree personally that most of them probably dont give a crap, they are literally pieces of the warp given shape and identity by human emotion, they would care if their new forms went against that longstanding emotional bias/basis.

Snoogenz: Ya know, who knows.

Sir brocktree: yeah… sorry bout that. Hopefully this is better. But feel free to write more Omakes if you enjoyed it so much.

Richard1081: Write it up! Write it up!

CADIA Is Fine: Work on your grammar, I enjoyed both of them, but well, it just didn't tickle me the same way your first one did.


	11. Chaos comes to Remanent: Confrontation

_Chaos comes to Remanent: Un-bear-able stupidity_

"Tomorrow class, we will be heading to Forever Falls to collect sap for professor Peach's class."

Glynda Goodwitch spoke at the front of the class, many teams paying rapt attention as the strict disciplinarian spoke, with the exception of a few. Cardin and Jaune were deep in a whispered conversation, completely oblivious to the stares of Jaunes team and friends.

Annalise and Charlotte especially were staring at Cardin and Jaune with intensity, as though trying to listen into their whispered conversation through sheer force of will.

 _Later, Team JNPR's dorm room_

Jaune sighed as he received yet another message on his scroll from Cardin, this one with a request for rapier wasps.

Jaune wondered idly why they were even called rapier wasps as he sighed. He stood in front of his door and listened to the sounds of his team.

As he left to go secure the rapier wasps, he promised himself, one way or the other, Cardin's blackmail would end at the Forever Falls.

No matter what, he couldn't let his team keep suffering for his own mistakes.

 _The next day at Forever Falls_

As teams JNPR, CAOS, and RWBY gathered up their sap, Jaune however was retrieving the sap for team CRDL, who also took the box of razor wasps from Jaune as Cardin started explaining what he thought was a dastardly plan.

"According to a paper that I had you write me, these things," Cardin rattled the box of wasps which buzzed and hummed angrily at the sudden movement. "These things are attracted to sap that you so kindly have been collecting."

Jaune frowned, trying to decide what the point was when it suddenly dawned on him as Cardin continued speaking.

"So heres what were gonna do, your gonna throw the sap at your partner, who is just around the corner," Cardin pointed through a small copse of trees where yes, Pyrhha sat with Annalise, discussing something in low tones.

"And while you throw your sap at your partner, Im going to throw my bottle at the red haired biker-bitch."

Cardin thrust the jar of light pink sap into Jaunes' stiff and unresponsive arms, the jar clinked against Jaunes' chest plate as he stared at the jar in his hands. He stared at it for almost a full minute as Cardin grew steadily more impatient.

Angered at Jaunes' refusal, Cardin hissed, his face reddening in anger.

"Hurry up Jaune! Arn't you going to throw the damn jar."

Cardin paled slightly, and shuffled away slightly from Jaune who had started shuddering, when Jaune turned to look at Cardin, the mace-wielder gagged as Jaunes eyes were slowly turning red with blooms of color spreading across the white of the knights eye.

The sword strapped to his thigh practically flew into Jaunes hand came to rest in a blur of motion at Cardins throat.

An animalistic growl emerged from Jaunes throat, his bloody eyes locked onto Cardins with an inhuman intensity.

"Never. This has gone far enough."

Cardin, despite the sword at his throat scoffed while his hand inched its way to the oversized mace strapped to his waist.

"Hah! So your willing to give up your spot at Beacon?"

Jaunes upper lip pulled up in a dog like baring of teeth.

"I won't give up anything if I kill you."

Cardin chuckled lightly as the tension in the clearing skyrocketed and gestured at the other three members of his team who had drawn their weapons.

"Do you really think you can beat all four of us?"

Jaune shook his head, blood beginning to drip down from his eyes like tears.

"No, not beat you."

Cardin grinned victoriously, before paling rapidly as Jaune pushed his sword slowly past Cardins shroud of aura.

"But I can kill you."

 _Scene Break_

The remains of team JNPR, and the CA of CAOS heard the sounds of fighting and rushed to go see why there was what sounded like Cardin screaming and the sound of metal and metal crashing.

The five teens rushed over to see most of team Cardinal on the ground, only Cardin remained up and fighting, his armor in tatters, minor cuts and bruises littering his body.

Across from Cardin stood Jaune, but not a Jaune many of them recognized. However it was one that was welcomed by a few of those watching.

Jaune was crouched low, his sword outlined in a red glowing corona held out in front of him. His red eyes fixed on Cardin panting form.

Pryhha looked on in horror as Jaune blurred and struck at Cardin again.

Ren and Norra moved in to restrain Jaune, Charlotte glanced as the bushes rumbled, and an Ursa Major stepped out.

Khorne stood apart from the rest of the group, smiling as the blood flowed and Jaune screamed praise to the blood god.

Wether or not he knew it, Jaune had fallen.

Fallen to Khorne and to the call of the blood, for the blood god cares not from whence the blood flows, only that it does.

 _Omake_

In a realm of blood and skulls two great wars were in an epic clash of martial skill. One clad in gold the other in blood and bronze. This was the battle between the Lord of Skulls Khorne and the Master of Mankind know as the Emperor.

How long they had been locked in mortal combat did not matter to the two beings of immense power.

The battle raged until the Lord of Skulls forced the Master of Mankind to the ground and began to strip the warrior of his ornate armor.

As the last piece of the Emperor's armor fell to the ground the Lord of Skulls and Blood began to remove his own his intentions now clear.

As the God of War start to have his way with the Lord of man a third figure appeared from the battle field it was the ork Tuska Deamon Killer.

The ork came to his master's side to hold down the Emperor while the War God began to...

00000000000

"Okay that is enough!"

The scene shifted to the current room of the four Goddesses of Chaos

Three of the four deities are currently tied to their respective chairs.

Slaanesh's head shot up at the sound of her sister's enraged voice.

"What did you not enjoy the story? I thought you of all people would enjoy hearing about asserting your dominance over the Anthema." Slaanesh questioned her sister.

"I would but not that kind of dominance" screamed Khorne as she struggled against her bindings.

"Why are we here again" questioned Tzeentch.

"I already told you I need you all to help me improve my writing skills s and please save any questions to the end of the story. Now where was I oh yes as the Emperor and Blood god embraced..."

"No I refuse to be apart of this Filth!" Shouted said Blood God.

"Hey don't compare filth to this travesty called a fanfiction" said Nurgle.

It's not that bad could use a little bit more work but it could work" said Tzeentch.

"Don't tell me you are on her side now" came the angry reply from Khorne.

"So what inspired you to write this thing" questioned Nurgle.

"Well I heard about an event for young writers from Blake and wanted to try out" answered Slaanesh.

"You will not use my image for your smut and that is final" snarled Khorne.

"Well it's not your image currently" teased Tzeentch.

"Why are you encouraging her!" Came the infuriated reply from Khorne.

"Because making you angry is so much fun" replied Tzeentch.

"That's it killing you both" shouted Khorne as she freed herself from her bindings.

"Gotta go bye" exclaimed both Tzeentch and Slaanesh as they ran out of the room at top speed followed by an angry Khorne leaving Nurgle tied to her chair.

"Guys could someone please come back and untie me I have to use the bathroom" said Nurgle.

 _End_

Credit for the Omake goes to Richard 1081

 _Authors Note_

As I said, thanks for the Omake goes to Richard 1081.

Im gonna need a new Omake for the next chapter, please message me or post in the comments with your Omakes.

As always, comments go oldest to newest.

Magnusthered1999: Oooh. If you want to write an Omake about it about it I would love that.

Snoogenz: good question.

: I'd love an Omake of that.

Richard 1081: Thanks for the Omake.

Shadow: Thanks, much appreciated.

Hkblarg Et catera: Eh, no. Probably no? Maybe…. Who knows.


	12. Chaos comes to Remanent: fallen arcs

_Chaos Comes to Remanent: Fallen angels and rising Arcs_

Annalise approached the bloodied Jaune, slowly and calmly, she knew that she could just beat him down, but that wouldn't solve the problem, Jaune needed to be able to come in and out of the Berserker Rage at will if he was to be useful.

Annalise held her hands out carefully in front of her as she walked slowly towards the rabid knight, speaking softly as she slid in between the sword wielding blond and his unconscious victims.

"Jaune, blood has flowed, your opponents have lost, you need to come back now Jaune."

She continued speaking softly as she inched ever closer to the blond knight, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora all tried to run into the clearing but Charlotte, Olivia, and Sasha moved in front of them, blocking their way.

Charlotte frantically motioned for them to stop as she hissed quietly.

"Stop! Right now Jaune has entered a berserker rage very similar to Annalise's, if you want him to come out of it sane and unharmed you need to let her handle it, okay?"

The members of RWBY and JNPR nodded reluctantly as they turned to watch. While they had been talking, Annalise had slid within arms reach of Jaune and was still whispering constantly, her hands slowly prying away the knights white knuckled fingers that were practically glued too his sword hilt.

As soon as Jaunes hand was removed from his sword hilt he collapsed, falling on top of the the red faced Annalise, unconsciously gripping her tightly and preventing her from rising.

The red haired girl struggled briefly underneath the other teen before looking at team RWBY and the remainders of JNPR and CAOS with a withering and exasperated glare.

"Little help if your not too busy gawking?"

The watchers giggled to themselves before they helped drag the unconscious Jaune off of Annalise. They propped the still insensate Jaune against a tree before looking at the battered and beaten members of team CRDL with a particularly evil glint in there eyes.

 _Scene Break_

Cardin opened bleary eyes to see the four members of team CAOS surrounding him, he flinched, and struggled before he finally realized that his arms and legs were bound with some sort of goopy greenish black substance.

He turned a fearful eye to the four grinning young women who were staring at him as though he was a particularly juicy steak just waiting to be consumed. He realized as he fidgeted that he had never bothered remembering their names.

The red haired one who was fingering a distressingly large bronze axe turned to the teen with the long blue hair.

"So, we're gonna kill him right?"

Cardin whimpered, the look she gave him when she said that… It was like there was nothing else in the world that would give her more pleasure then to bury the axe in his skull right then and there, but praise Monty, the other teen shook her head, her long blue hair flowing in the slight breeze.

"Nah, If we did that it would be depriving Beacon of a relatively promising team of Hunters."

The one in green and brown scoffed and pointed at Cardin with a sneer.

" _That_ counts as promising? Really?"

The blue haired teen shrugged.

"Apparently. Besides, a live idiot with an important background is more useful then the corpse of one."

The Pink one purred comfortingly.

"I for one can see the… _Potential."_

She winked at Cardin before turning to the other three.

"I for one say that if he can keep his mouth shut about how badly Jaune just beat the crap out of him then we leave him alive and functioning."

The blue haired one nodded contemplatively.

"I'd agree to that. Ozpin already knows about Jaunes transcripts so I don't care about that, and since Cardin has been bullying Jaune non-stop for the last couple of weeks, plus Cardin pushing him so much managed to unlock his semblance."

The homicidal girl smiled evilly.

"Yep, and I look forward to some spars with him since its so close to mine."

The more rational seeming blue haired teen looked exasperated.

"At _any_ rate. We need to get our story straight."

She looked at Cardin, her eyes taking a slightly electric blue shine.

"So, my _dear_ friend Cardin. You were attacked by Ursae right?"

Cardin looked at her like she was insane. The blue haired teen looked at him intently.

"You were attacked by Ursae, _RIGHT?"_

 _Scene Break_

Cardin watched as the rest of his team was piled onto medical bullheads. He was tapped on the shoulder and turned to Glynda Goodwitch, looking at him with a expression that was an odd mix between distaste, exasperation, and concern.

"What happened?"

"We-"

He looked behind Goodwitch, there stood team CAOS, eying him, each one of the teens was staring at him.

Blue, green, pink, and red eyes all urging him to make the right decision.

Goodwitch looked at Cardin impatiently.

"Yes? How were you and your teammates injured so badly?"

Cardin swallowed and finally squeezed out his reply.

"We were attacked by a pack of Ursae."

Goodwitchs eyes narrowed.

"And how did Mr. Arc get injured then?"

 _Scene Break_

Jaune awoke blearily to the rest of team JNPR and team CAOS arrayed around his bed. Annalise was the only one awake, the rest were arranged in various uncomfortable positions, fast asleep.

"Wh-what happened?"

Jaune rasped before coughing harshly. Charlotte grabbed a cup and held it up to his lips where he sipped gratefully. After he was done drinking Annalise sat back and sighed, looking at Jaune contemplatively.

"What do you remember?"

Jaune frowned, he wasn't totally sure what the unusually serious redhead was talking about.

"About what?"

"Your confrontation with Cardin and his team."

Jaune paused as the memories came trickling back in bit by bit and inch by inch,

"I remember Cardin saying that he wanted to throw sap at you and Pyrrha…"

Jaune trailed of as he shuddered.

"And then a wave of pure anger came over me and all I wanted to do is _kill_ …"

He trailed off horrified.

Annalise nodded.

"Thats what I figured, you actually have a similar semblance to my Bloodrage, but instead of you taking strength from wounds you take and give, you regenerate. I don't know how much yet."

She shrugged.

"I do look forward to figuring that out through _extensive_ testing."

She finished with a cheerily sadistic smile that made Jaune whimper.

 _Outside the Walls of Vale_

A creature moved with insectile grace, tracking the the scents of its eternal opponents. It raised its skeletal head to the sky and howled, a keening, insectile howl.

It was getting closer, day by day and inch by inch.

Malice **would** have its revenge.

Malice **would** consume all in its path.

And **Nothing** would stop Malice.

 _Authors Note_

So, no particularly clean Omakes this time. There were a couple ones with glimmers of promise but quite a few need to be cleaned up. But the challenge for a good Omake remains.

Now, onto the peanut gallery in the usual order.

Hkblarg: Maybe, probably, who knows?

White1498: Thank Richard for the Omake, as far as fem emperors go… Maybe later.

Darkdragon97: I have plans within plans…. Don't you worry about Jaunes character development.

Ayman: The wind, she is a blowing no?

Emperor: Eh, I misspelled it the first time, but now Ive grown to like it so Im keeping it.

Snoogenz: And soon more shall fall my loyal reader.

Guest: Clean it up and Ill post it.


	13. Secrets and Manipulations

_Chaos comes to Remanent: Secrets and manipulations_

Team CAOS minus Annalise, and the complete team RWBY explored downtown Vale as the multitudes bustled around the young woman, preparing for the Vytal festival.

Weiss was walking out in front, waxing rhapsodically on how impressive the preparations and work that went into the Vital festival. Charlotte was nodding along with Weiss, as though she was the one who had invested so much in the Vytal festival. Blake was eyeing Weiss with a jealous and skeptical gaze, occasionally looking at Charlotte before her gaze would be drawn back to Weiss. The ravenette had finally had enough and snarked at Weiss.

"Yeah right, she only wants to come down here to spy on incoming contestants for the Vytal festival."

Weiss turned, and with a snobbish and aristocratic expression on her face before pointing one finguer at Blake.

"You can prove nothing!"

Charlotte hid a giggle behind one hand hand as Blake rolled her eyes and moved to speak again.

"Weiss, its ovbi-"

"Nothing!"

Blake put her hands up in mock surrender as they continued walking, following a rather circuitous route that avoided spots of recent robberies.

 _Scene Break_

Noses wrinkled in disgust all around at the fishy smell of the Vale docks, well their was one exception. Blake was staring with stars and sparkles in her eyes at the fresh fish being unloaded.

They turned as one when they heard a cry of dismay from sailors unloading a nearby freighter.

"Oi! Stop that no-good stowaway!"

A blond monkey faunus, with a unbuttoned white dress shirt and blue jean shorts turned around to cheekily wave goodbye at the angry sailors as he came to rest on the top of a lamppost.

"Hey! Im a great stow away! A no good stowaway would have been caught!"

Weiss held up one hand, as though she was a commander commanding the charge.

"After that Faunus criminal!"

Blake shot Weiss a look of surprise that morphed into one of disgust and disappointment as they ran after the cheerful monkey faunus.

They chased after the monkey, dodging around and occasionally jumping over civilians until Ruby ran into someone.

The others came to a stop as Ruby groaned. She stood up as Weiss cursed.

"The faunus criminal got away!"

Blake turned and was about to say something when she noticed the person Ruby had knocked over.

A pale girl with adorable freckles sprinkled across both her cheeks, a green and black battle skirt that ended in a fixed hoop just above her knees. The girls red hair was fixed in a elaborate curl that didn't seem to know that gravity was a thing.

And her smile, well, her smile was fixed and plastic, yet gleefully happy. Team RWBY shuddered slightly as the girl rose sinuously to her feet, almost snake like, once to her feet she beamed at Ruby as though the smaller girl was a long lost friend.

"Pardon me! But I believe that you should watch where you are going next time or it could be… Less then _sensational_."

The girls eyes glinted slightly as she appraised each rson in the line, casually moving forward and continuing on, moving over without the comment of the micro shake of the head from Charlotte. The pale redhead cocked her head before she bowed slightly.

"You all must be students from Beacon, my name is Penny Poledina and I am here for the Vytal festival."

Ruby shifted awkwardly and waved her hand in greeting as she sidled backwards towards her team.

"Well… It was a pleasure to meet you, I guess Ill see you at the Vytal festival friend."

As the two teams turned and walked from Penny, Yang leaned over to her sister and spoke quietly.

"Well. She was weird."

There was a blur in the air and suddenly Penny was in front of the group, this time however her face had smoothed into a careful non-expression.

"What did you just call me?"

Yang paled and waved her hands in embarrassment and panic.

"I didnt think you could hear me! Sorry!'

Penny just shook her head.

"Not you, _her_."

She pointed one long finger Ruby who squeaked before ducking behind Yang.

"What I say!?"

Penny cocked her head.

"Did you mean it?"

Ruby poked her head out from behind Yang

"Mean what?"

"When you called me _friend_ ** _."_**

Ruby took a tentative glance at her team, who to a one were all frantically shaking their heads as they moved away from the odd redhead, Ruby then turned to regard the members of team CAOS who were present who just shrugged, except for Charlotte who was grinning like she had just won the lottery.

"Sure…?"

Ruby's statement trailed off uncertainly as Penny's smile widened to slasher fic proportions, Penny seemed to materialize in front of Ruby as she squealed.

" **SENSATIONAL!"**

The joyful exclamation burst forth in a veritable wave that rocked back those closet to Penny through its sheer volume as they refocused on the increasingly strange and rather terrifying ginger had began muttering to herself about all the 'fun' activities that she and her new friend could do.

"Anyway…" Yang drawled as she held Ruby and slowly edged to one side, the rest of her team right behind her. "We have places we need to be and people we need to see, so I guess we'l see you later Penny?"

And abruptly Yang sprinted away, at a not-inconsiderable speed, Ruby waved halfheartedly over shoulder at Penny and the present members of CAOS, both in embarrassment and relief that her sister was smart enough to get her away from Penny as quickly as possible.

As the dust cloud of team RWBY's quick exit began to die down, Charlotte smirked briefly and turned to regard Penny. She took a deep breath in and seemed to swell briefly before she spoke, her voice taking on an ethereal and yet commanding quality.

"Penny Poledina, report."

Penny snapped off a quick Atlas salute and began speaking.

And by the end of her report, Charlotte had a wide, maniacal grin on her face, as her mind whirled with possibilities.

 _Beacon Academy_

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby sat chagrined as Charlotte harangued them.

"Really!? I leave alone for barely an hour and you somehow manage to chase of one fourth of your team because she's FAUNUS!? Im Faunus! Do you have an issue with that?!"

And Charlottes wings shimmered into visibility, prompting shocked and awed looks. Charlotte growled at the dumbfounded expressions.

"Tomorrow we are going down to Vale to search for her, got it?"

Nodding heads all around.

 _Omake_

The battle ground was scared, broken with shells of a untold bombardment, rivers of mud stain red with the blood of countless fallen poured in the trenches, men screaming and drowning in lakes of mud and filth. It was a seen from hell, a seen that both sides leaders knew all too well. An army equipped with swords, axes, teeth, and fingers, a force to break through and bleed any army, clad in red marched on through the waste land. Their god willed blood shed in this most holy of places, as other armies would fear the battle ground, the forces of the Blood Queen marched on with glee to war, their Queen demanded blood and didn't care where it came from, only that it was spilled.

The other army clad in rotted green fatigues and gas masks, sat in this place of sacred challenge. The Queen of Rotreich loved her people as much as she loved her weapons, but more importantly she loved the natural beauty that was soiled in unprovoked attacks by the Blood Queen. The attack was remembered by a famous quote, spoken by the blood queen on the eve of the battle.

"YOU SLIMMY PUSS BAG, THATS A DAMN DUST DEPSOIT THE LARGEST IN THE WORLD, NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT MINE IT YOU MADE INTO A NATURAL PARK.I AM GOING TO TAKE IT AND FORCE YOU OUTTA OF THE DAMN GAME AND PUT YOU IN A BATH."

Of course the Queen said bring it on.

In an endless war where might and strength is out site by bio weapons and wit, where men and women die in heaps with no clear winner or loser, in the Game of Remanent Remastered with 6 new landmasses there is only war.

...

"You really had to role play the battle," Olivia cheered as she rolled another bioattack on

Annalise's army, giggling maniacally as she eyed her sistesr manpower being lost and Sasha's entire monologue.

"Well i would if i still had country that wasn't spilt between Annalise, Yang, and Charlotte. All i have is one city state in Atlas thanks to sweet Ally."

"You where on a massive metal deposit, with major and minor dust mines too. It may not helped that you only had for an army trait 'SEXXXXY', with a major export of and i quote 'hookers, blow, unwanted babies, and enough grain seed to drown a fish.' Plus you tried to get in a spy war with our dear sister Charlotte."

Olivia explained well, continuing the game.

The major players where Yang, Weiss, Annalise, and Olivia. Her sister Charlotte never made a move on any nation yet, but to count as weak would make your country crack from inside like Sasha. Ruby and Jaune where minor players, as Ruby was invaded after a failed attack on her sister that was only stoped because putting to much against her would draw away from the forever war that was Weiss vs Yang. Jaune was attacked and retreated into the moutians with his armies and actually broke the back of the invaders pushing them back awhile ago, everyone knew it was Charlotte's help but no one could prove it.

It was a stalemate that hadn't broke in an hour, it was just war.

...

Bombs fell upon unprepared nation in the north, the Golden Emperor of Vale had come for revenge. His armies crushed the unprepared forces stationed there, his army once weak, was now a technological master piece of war. An army sounded a strident war call as it rushed forward towards the unprotected cities, the Golden Emperor leading the charge covered in blood, grime, and mud, his armor shining in light of the exploding artillery shells and the sparks of small arms fire. The Emperor was loved by his people many had taken to calling him a god, his looks where pure divinity with messy blonde hair that was unchanged by horrors of war, a nice fit body with chiseled abs hidden underneath his armor, his sharp mind a blessing of his empress, his long hard...sword was out in his hand. The emperor called his troops forward with a resounding call to action, his mind was in the battle but his heart was far away to his beloved Queen of knowledge-

...

Sasha covered her sisters mouth, cackling loudly at how far her sister got carried away. Olivia and Annalise traded money more then likely on some bet made in the past. Yang was covering Ruby's ears in horror at smut that even surprised Sasha, Weiss had her head buried in her hands after banging her head against the desk for the last turn of the invasion. Jaune, well Jaune like a certain person said, had his mind on the battle, his heart well ,that was a different story that even Charlotte didn't know.

"Have thing for golden Emperors haa."Sasha teased Charlotte on the and Annalise, pausing, and then collapsing with chaotic laughter.

"Wonder where we seen one before."

Oliva was rolling on the floor snorting with laughter, between wheezes she croaked out a mock that will for ever haunt everyone.

"Luckily you got a new one her, right Jauney boy. Golden hair, golden name, even a golden killing sword you could say-."

"No don't do it, don't say it."The 2 sister warned holding down a now voilent Charlotte.

"JUST AS PLANNED!"

Charlotte broke free and hit Olivia with bitch slap so hard it rattled across time, space, and dimensions, so hard every god could feel.

The emperor of mankind rubbed the sore side of his face, getting off the golden floor and back to his golden chair.

"Goo- i mean nothing, i hate them."

 _Authors Note_

Sorry for the delay! LAK's computer broke so we both were busy trying to get them a replacement, which they do now have. There should be new chapters for just about every story, as well as two new ones since we were being forced too stew in our creative juices.


End file.
